narutofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Totsugeki rokku
Assault Rock (突撃ロック, Totsugeki rokku) es el undécimo opening de la serie Naruto Shippuden, se estrenó el 5 de Abril del 2012, inicia en el episodio #257 y termina en el episodio #281. Sinopsis Muestra a Naruto cayendo del cielo y sus amigos de la hoja mirandolo y a Sasuke como un reflejo que debe salvar, apareciendo también el ejército de la Gran Alianza Shinobi, la Primera y Segunda División, de intermedio a Kabuto y a Tobi y al vasto ejercito Akatsuki junto a los miembros de Akatsuki revividos y a los anteriores Jinchūrikis resucitados, la Tercera, Quinta y Cuarta división, a los ninjas en el campo de batalla, y a Naruto también en el campo de batalla esquivando explosiones yendo hacia el ejército de Zetsus pero con el apoyo total de todo el mundo. Al final luego de un oscuro momento se ve Naruto en un claro cielo azul siendo arrojado por muchos ninjas hacia el aire como el gran héroe de todos. Letra Rōmaji= Eiendes eiendes eiendes totsugeki rokku Zutto nemu teta zutto dama teta Oi yonde iru oi itte miyou Tōku ni nani kaga mieru Benkyō yori mo ima taisetsu na mono Oi yonde iru oi itte miyou Mitsukari sōna nda Eiendesu eiendesu eiendesu totsugeki rokku Mirai ha hora oi nuite Honto ha sora toberu fune |-| Kanji= 永遠です 永遠です 永遠です 突撃ロック ずっと 眠ってた ずっと だまってた おーい 呼んでいる おーい 行ってみよう 遠くに何かが見える 勉強よりも いま 大切なもの おーい 呼んでいる おーい 行ってみよう 見つかりそうなんだ 永遠です 永遠です 永遠です 突撃ロック 未来はホラ 追いぬいて ホントはソラ 飛べる船 |-| Inglés= Forever, forever, forever, assault rock Incessantly unawake to shine, incessantly silent to shine Hey! I'm calling. Hey! Try and open your eyes In a distant there is something in sight Diligence sure is the important thing now Hey! I'm calling Hey! Try and open your eyes One needs to discover oneself, isn't that so? Forever, forever, forever, assault rock Look! The distant future waiting to be sewn The truth is, you should just jump to that ship |-| Español= Siempre, siempre, siempre, el asalto de rock Incesantemente sin despertar a brillar, sin cesar en silencio a brillar Hey! Voy a llamar. Hey! Trate de abrir los ojos En la distancia hay algo en la vista La diligencia que es lo importante ahora Hey! Voy a llamar a Hey! Trate de abrir los ojos Uno tiene que descubrirse a sí mismo, ¿no es así? Siempre, siempre, siempre, el asalto de rock ¡Mira! El futuro lejano a la espera de ser cosido La verdad es que sólo debe ir a esa nave Personajes En orden de aparición: *Naruto Uzumaki *Sakura Haruno *Sai *Shino Aburame *Hinata Hyūga *Kiba Inuzuka *Shikamaru Nara *Chōji Akimichi *Ino Yamanaka *Kakashi Hatake *Rock Lee *Neji Hyūga *Tenten *Might Guy *Aoba Yamashiro *Kotetsu Hagane *Izumo Kamizuki *Tsunade *Iruka Umino *Genma Shiranui *Shizune *Shikaku Nara *Inoichi Yamanaka *Sasuke Uchiha *Darui *Samui *Chōza Akimichi *Hiashi Hyūga *Kitsuchi *Kurotsuchi *Karui *Kabuto Yakushi *Tobi *Nagato *Kakuzu *Deidara *Sasori *Itachi Uchiha *Han *Utakata *Yugito Nii *Fū *Yagura *Rōshi *Santa Yamanaka *Ensui Nara *Maki *Mifune *Hana Inuzuka *Gaara *Temari *Akamaru *Tres Hermanos Haimaru *Kankurō Versión Película *Minato Namikaze *Kushina Uzumaki *Kurama *Kizashi Haruno *Mebuki Haruno *Hidan *Sasori *Pein *Itachi Uchiha *Kakuzu *Menma Uzumaki *Deidara *Gamabunta Video thumb|center|600 px Curiosidades thumb|236px|Escena memorable al final del Opening *Al final del opening se muestra a Naruto siendo lanzado como un héroe al igual que después de la batalla contra Pain, esto hace alusión a varios aspectos: **Por ser el personaje principal. **Por la valentía y corazón que muestra en la guerra. *Es uno de los pocos openings en los que se puede ver en acción a Kiba, además de estar acompañado por su hermana Hana . *Este opening, Toumei Datta Sekai y Diver son los únicos que tienen el logo inicial ubicado casi al final del opening. *Sasori es el miembro de Akatsuki más bajo pero en el opening se muestra a Deidara como el más bajo. *Es el opening con mas personajes aparecidos. *También existe una segunda versión de este opening, con escenas de la película Road to Ninja: Naruto la Película, con el fin de promocionarla. en:Assault Rock pl:Totsugeki Rokku Categoría:Banda sonora Categoría:Openings